CreepyPasta: The Horror of The Woods
by NateZx100
Summary: Read as the whole world of horror is plunged into one story.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUTION! I am an amateur at writing so don't be too cruel with criticism.**

CreepyPasta: The Horror of the Woods

I woke up gasping, as if I had a nightmare. I glanced around my surroundings and noticed I was still in my car. "Maybe I should go and check on my friends…" I pondered. I had come to the park with eight of my friends last night and as it got late, we decided to sleep here.

I sat up and clambered out of the car, drowsy still until I noticed a flickering light in the distance. Curiosity got the better of me and I started walking towards it. The flickering light turned out to be a flare inside a small canoe. Inside the canoe beside the flare, was a small note.

I bent to pick it up, and noticed the ominous writing all over it. I read it over quietly out loud. "Can't run." What does that mean? The page also had a strange drawing in the corner. It was a tall man in all black with no facial features. Shrugging it off, I ignored it. I began to walk around and ignored the eerie feeling of being watched. Instead of worrying, I began to walk along the sandy beachside with crashing waves slowing to a roll at my feet.

I paused every once in a while to the listen for any noise, for the eerie feeling of being followed was still very present in my mind. The dark blue lake shone silver from the light of the full moon, reflecting down in entrancing shimmers. I stood for a minute and enjoyed the beauty. I had no idea this would be my last glimpse of the beautiful scene. I whirled around at the sound of crunching leaves, only to be confronted by the strange man in the picture. Now viewing him in person I saw horrifying features right before my vision filled with static and I was blinded.

I stumbled, taken down by the sudden assault on my senses, crumbling in pain as I heard blood curdling screams in the distance as if someone was being tortured. I soon realized the screams were my own. Clamping my mouth shut I heard my blood roaring past my ears as if it was on fire, coming to a boiling point. Then all of it disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to no longer see a man, let alone any living creature.

I slowly tried to understand what had just happened to all of my senses and was brought back to the man. He had no face, white and blank as a sheet of paper. He wore a jet black suit accompanied by a blood red tie. As I had made a mental note of, I had noticed he had some sort of tail or tails. As I looked at him they posed in an offense position as if to attack. Had that been what had caused me senses to lose control?

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind knowing I had to find my friends before he, or it, got to them. If any of this was real at least. It sounded so crazy, fictional that I must be dreaming or delirious from lack of sleep. I had woke up in the middle of the night. So it was obviously me seeing things. I shook my head to try and clear the sleep I couldn't feel. I continued to trudge forward and hope that my friends were okay.

As I walked along in the dark and treacherous forest I came across a huge concrete pipe that acted as a tunnel. I stared to the other side seeing nothing but the light of the moon at the end. My gut was screaming at me not to go another step and run back and hide in the car, but I pushed the feeling down. I took a courageous step forward in to the dark of the tunnel. After taking a few steps I started to hear giggles. I stopped and listened for the giggles again, only to hear my own blood start to rush as fear swam in my eyes.

I took yet another step. This time I saw something moving at the end of the tunnel. At that my heart leapt into my throat and my blood went cold. Was it that man we saw earlier? I brushed it aside as me just being paranoid. I continued through the pipe. When I finally reached the end, I saw a man sitting in a corner rocking and giggling. I asked if he was okay. The only reply I got was more hysterical giggles and the man turning to look at me. I saw to my horror the features of this stout man was self-inflicted.

He had black hair that was fried to a crisp, along with a smile carved into a face that was bleached white. He had a black sweatshirt that was covered in blood, with leggings to match. I saw in his pocket the handle of a butcher knife. He giggled even more when I backed up a step from him. He started to advance towards me while drawing a 6 inch butcher knife. Finally the man spoke. "I…want…you to go to SLEEP." He drew out the word sleep as if he had another meaning. He wanted me to sleep. Forever. I quickly looked around for a route to safety. The only route was behind him. I thought this over when suddenly he dashed at me, roaring with hysterical giggles and laughs as he chased me. I ran as fast as I, only hearing giggles filling my ears and clouding my mind. I tried to make a plan besides just run for he would surely catch me as he already was gaining on me. Then it hit me. My car. I could hide in my car. It would at least give me some sort of protection, but would never stop this mad man.

He would never stop. I continued to run not noticing the giggles had stopped and the smashing of feet on the ground had stopped behind me. I ran into my car and slammed the door shut and locked it. As if I had gotten far too tired from running, I eventually dosed off.

** Well, feedback and ideas are greatly appreciated folks. The next chapter will be coming out soon based on your opinion. Can't wait for the next chapter either so comment or PM me with thoughts or ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

CreepyPasta: The Horror of The Woods

Part 2

I was running and all I heard was the hysterical giggles following me down the endless path through the woods with depths hiding horrible monsters awaiting my death. I awoke with a start at the sound of screaming and realized the screams were my own. It was a dream. I could only wonder about what it would be like to die but I shouldn't think of that right now. My friends need my help. But I am still was clueless about their location. I was sure that we said to stay in our cars for the night but my friends, being as stupid as they are, probably dared each other to sleep outside.

They were always stupid but hilarious. I continued to sit and remember until I heard it. The giggles. They were everywhere. Surrounding me and enveloping me in a sense of hopelessness as I was drowned in the desire to give up. I quickly gathered myself and fought off the feeling. I silently opened the car door and listened. All I heard was the wind whispering to me. I continued to slowly creep out of my car. I decided to go into the forest. This was a park after all. It had to have some sort of building for staff or activities.

I slowly walked along the path until I saw it. A building in the distance. I began to run towards it the thought better not. I wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I started to creep through the woods until I heard a sound similar to someone eating. I stopped in an instant as something dripped onto my head. I slowly reached up and grabbed it to see what it was. It was a hunk of flesh.

I almost screamed in terror until I remembered the mad killer lose in the forest. I looked up only to be meet with a creature of small stature. It had black wings and a skeleton face. It had 6 inch claws which held what looked like a human arm. Or what was left of it. His jaws dripped with blood as he stared into my eyes, as if judging me. I was absolutely paralyzed be fear until I saw his claws surging at my arm and I quickly ducked, his claws swiping at empty air as I sprinted towards the building.

I never even saw the man with the black hoodie slow walking in front of me. He hadn't seen me either until I ran it his back. I fell over with a gasp as the creatures claws flew over my face and almost struck the man I had run into if not for his lightning fast movements. He quickly dodged to the left and swung his knife straight towards my chest. I rolled to the side and the knife sunk into the ground. At this the man started laughing. "Good job. Not many can survive an attack from two creeptpasta monsters at once. Consider yourself lucky. This time I won't miss." He swiftly ripped his knife from the ground and hurtled it at me. I jumped up and ran towards the building, the knife whisking past me.

I ran all the way to the building and slammed the iron doors behind me. I ran down the hall way and turned left. I slowed down to throw off them. I looked around at the different doors and choose the one at the far left. I quietly opened the door only to be confronted with a horrifying site. Bodies hung from every wall, dripping with fresh blood. In the middle of the room sat a girl with a white hoodie covered in blood. She had a machete strapped to her lag and one in the pile of bodies surrounding her. She saw me and slowly got up. She walked with elegance, taking care with every step. And from her surroundings she was an elegant killer as well. She continued to walk towards me advancing at a steady pace. She quickly pulled her machete from its place on her leg. Now sprinting at me she started screaming "DON'T GO TO SLEEP OR YOU WILL NEVER WAKE UP!" Now laughing as she screamed for my death I ran as fast as I could out of the building, ramming through the iron doors and barreling out into the open air. I was confronted with the stout creature flying into the building, the man glancing in my direction and starting his giggle. His laughing stopped as the woman walked out. They locked eyes for seconds before running across the clearing and clashing blades as they fought. All that was heard as they fought was giggles, yelling, and the clashing of metal. I almost didn't notice the tall man slowly emerge from the woods. He started to head straight for the two fighting killers. I had forgotten the effect of looking at the man. My vision suddenly blurred and my ears filled with static as I looked away clapping my mouth shut.

I opened my eyes to see the man pull apart the two killers and scowled them. "Jane, Jeff, stop this childish fighting. Rake, stop playing hide and eat. The human has seen too much. I am surprised that you haven't killed him Jeff. I thought that you were more skilled than this. Well see if you can clean this up. This is your last chance."

** Well what did you think? I worked hard on this and want to know how I did. Again based on what people say about this will dictate when I make another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

CreepyPasta: The Horror of The Woods

Part 3

I now had gained the sense to see my impending death. I quickly got to my feet and ran. I didn't know where but I was just running. I heard the giggles and the laughter as I ran for my life. I then heard Slender shout "DON'T FAIL THIS TIME OR I'LL HAVE TO FINISH HIM OFF MYSELF!" At this I heard the giggles instantly stop. Now all I heard were the pounding of feet and the rustling of branches as the ravenous killers followed me I continued to run and run. I now remembered my dream. I was getting chased through the woods by 2 people and a flying creature. My dream had come true.

I continued to remember fragments of my dream as I ran. The beasts hiding in the forest. The endless path. Then I remembered the end of my dream. I tripped and fell as a machete flies above my head and leaves a scratch and my forehead. I continued to pant and awaited my death. There was no way I could survive now that I was wide open and stuck on the ground. Then I closed my eyes as I heard the blade whistling through the air towards my chest. Then a person jumped in front of me and took the two blades right through the chest.

The killers and the man were quickly engulfed in blood as the man's entire blood system poured out of him. The killers stood there, shocked by the sudden bravery of this human. I took a look at the man's face and saw him. My friend. His name was Aeron. He and I did all the stupid stuff that best friends did. But there was no time to dwell on that. Now was my chance. I took it and started sprinting towards my car as I saw it nearby. I quickly jumped in, started the car, and floored the pedal.

Just as soon as I did that I smashed through the fence at the edge of the park and went on into the forest. I was going as fast as I could until Slender somehow got in front of the car. "Your attempts to escape are pathetic. You will die here with all your friends." He started laughing and it sounded like a knife on styrofoam as I continued to drive straight at him. His laughter soon stopped seeing that he was in harms way. He quickly teleported out of the way and realized that the human killers would have to kill him. Or would they?

I continued driving at 145 mph and started whooping as loud as I could. I had escaped. I had no sense to even look behind me. But then I heard it again. The crunching and squishing of flesh. I turned around only to have myself face to face with the Rake. I quickly flipped the seat and trapped his deadly claws under it I knew it wouldn't hold for long I turned the car straight towards a tree and jumped out as claws raked at air where I had just been. I car ran straight into the tree and exploded. I heard a whirring sound as shrapnel flew past me. Accompanied be a high shrieking noise as the monster was obliterated by the flames of the explosion. His body was quickly sliced into bite sized pieces as the shrapnel cut and sliced at its will. I took this opportunity to dash off into the forest. I heard the gasping and giggles of the killers saw the destruction of their horrifying friend.

I then heard the pounding of feet and I knew that they would be chasing me for days because of the death of that creature. I sprinted into the forest and looked for a safe place to hide. It seemed that nothing could keep them from getting me. I kept running for as long as my legs could stand. I had almost run myself to death. But anything was better than the brutal death that my friend suffered. I sat down on a bed of moss and slipped unconscious.

When I woke up I heard voices. 3 voices. One a very scratchy grinding sound with a deep tone suggesting that he knew everything. Another was a high pitched voice. I couldn't make out any words because of constant giggle from this one. And the last one was a voice that went to stay with me and haunt me. It was a very womanly voice with a dark lurking tone laced with a lust for death. I quickly but quietly got up and listened more closely. The first voice was chiding as if telling a child that they had done wrong. "How did you let him get away from you?! You are unbefitting of the name CreepyPasta!" The other voices replied in a very saddened tone at being diminished. The giggles stopped immediately as I shifted and crunched on a leaf. All noise ceased. I realized that they must be master trackers. I heard a yell and then the pounding of feet. Someone grabbed my from behind and I thought I was doomed. I was held in place until the two killers stood right in front of me, blades raised. I quickly said "look behind you!" they looked and I kicked their feet out from under them. Shocked and unexpected the hands were quickly removed from my shoulders so I could run. And that is exactly what I did.

**Well guy's that is the end of part 3. I'm sorry that it took me a long time to finish it. I have been busy with sports and stuff. The next part will be being worked on as you read this so I hoped you enjoyed. See you next time.**


End file.
